The Sexcapades of Gidgette
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is a revival of The Sexcapades of Gidgette your favorite Surfer Chick and Party Boy getting it on in hot M-Rated One-Shots lemons every chapter
1. Chapter 1: Sex at The beach

"**The Sexcapades Of Gidgette"**

**Disclaimer: This is the return of some of by greatest work…known as "The Sexcapades Of Gidgette" anyway it will be M-Rated Oneshots about Geoff and Bridgette and this is my comeback into the world of Lemons for the first time in a few months anyway I am honored to comeback after some thinking I am going to try extremely hard to make every chapter great…I promise everyone that anyway the first chapter of Sexcapades of Gidgette is about be revealed here we go! One more thing…enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Sex at The Beach**

Ahhhh…the beach.

A place for peaople to get a tan, surf, build sandcastles, and more…but today it was a spot for Geoff and Bridgette to make some sweet love as they were in the mood for some romance but they have not spent a moment at the beach that is because Bridgette works at the Beach as a lifeguard but Geoff decided to hangout with Bridgette after her shift was done.

Her shift just ended and it was getting near sunset as she just put her resuce tube and the rest of her equipment away as she locked the door and she walked down the stairs of the lifeguard tower as she saw nobody at the beach as she then sat down on a beach chair. Then she moved the bottom part of her swimsuit from her clit and started to rub herself in pleasure.

"Ohhhhhhhh…" Bridgette moaned as she fingered herself.

Why is Bridgette fingering herself?

Because she was lusting over her boyfriend Geoff…anyway Bridgette kept on fingering her clit like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh, crap…Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…Geoffy…fuck me…" Bridgette said as she was near ejaculation already.

With the relaxation of smooth beach air added to the fingering and rubbing of the clit area, Bridgette was already feeling dirty as it is.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh...ohhhhhh, holy crap...ahhhhhhh!" Bridgette moaned very slightly as her hand tapped her hotbox yet again. She began huffing and puffing repeatedly. Bridgette was lying there, just wishing that Geoff would just give it hard to her on the beach as she was about to climax.

"Oh yeah, that's it…I'm cumming…I'm gonna cum…OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bridgette moaned and screamed as she came inside of her swimsuit as she came like waves crashing after catching waves.

"Ahhhhhhhhh…" Bridgette sighed in relief as she got up and dried her clit clean as she checked her swimsuit for stains but there were not any stains.

"Whew…that's a relief…anyway I gotta find Geoff…" Bridgette said as she walked away from the lifeguard tower as she founded Geoff who was getting out of the water and he had a bulge in his swimsuit, which was a dark blue swimsuit board shorts.

That turned her on again as she walked to him.

"Hey Geoff are ready to go?" Bridgette asked him.

"Yeah…but we never had a chance to hang out what time is it?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"5:30 Why?" Bridgette asked him.

"Maybe instead of playing in the beach maybe we can…have…" Geoff said as he put his mouth in her ear.

"Sex at The Beach…" Geoff whispered in her ear to Bridgette's surprise as she smiled and gasped as they French kissed for a minute on the sand before Bridgette thought of how to start.

"Ahhhhhh! You are such a sexy beast. Ohhhhhh!" Bridgette growled sexily like a horny female panther as she licked down his amazing abs slowly. She then went down to undo his board shorts. It was certain that something was poking inside Geoff's bathing suit just like crazy. It was if like something was really erecting inside there. Bridgette took a sinful and sexual smile and slid Geoff's bathing suit slowly revealing his fully stiff 11-inch member. It was just so hard and waiting for her to put her mouth into his meaty cock.

"That's right, put it in..." Geoff whispered right to her as Bridgette grabbed the hard rod lightly and charged inside of him gently. She disliked hot dogs, considering that she was a vegetarian, but Geoff's 11-inch wiener just felt too good for her to devour. Repeatedly, her mouth was juicing his member all over. It had made such a sloppy and salivating sound as the tip of Geoff's cock kept hitting her mouth.

"Mmmmmmm...MMMMMMMM!" Bridgette muffled as his cock kept thrusting the inside of her mouth like crazy. She even broke out of the blowjob a little bit so that the surfer girl could hardly stroke his penis more often, just shafting the rod all around until it stayed erect. Geoff was pretty much hung like an elm tree.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh...shit..." Geoff moaned as Bridgette went back to the sucking. She was just sucking the hell out of that cock like a cherry-flavored Popsicle on a hot summer day at the beach. Bridgette's tongue kept wrapping itself around through the steel rim of his dick as Geoff gritted his teeth like a maniac. Geoff then took the rest of his hands, grabbing the back of Bridgette's head and hair and took it upon itself to blow her pretty face. Geoff's thrusts went a whole lot faster this time around as Bridgette had no way of escaping this sexual turbulence anytime soon. The gulping sounds she made were just like her drinking a long-erecting diet soda pop fully of milky white juice. However, Geoff was not about to reach to the point of climax just yet.

Geoff finally broke out of her as he looked at Bridgette and giving her a slow, savory tongue kiss before Bridgette decided to lie on one of the beach chairs that were on the sand as she moved her swimsuit bottom from her clit.

Geoff soon approached her fine pink pussy. It was so tight, that she can hold a surfboard across it. Geoff must wonder if her fine clit tasted like heaven itself.

His tongue licked every single pink-coated center like a dog. Bridgette soon felt the tingling sensation.

"Ohhhh...Ohh, Geoff..." she moaned ecstatically. Geoff loved hearing Bridgette moan his name. His tongue made circular motions that made her sugar-coated pussy slippery and wet.

"MMMMMMMMmmmmmMMMMMMM...!" Geoff muffles as his tongue was shoved inside her cunt licking the inside. It tasted delicious to him. And then a minute later, something inside Bridgette was about to explode.

"Oh, make my pussy cum! Make my pussy cum! AHHHHHHH...!" Bridgette moaned loudly as a few licks and a few slurps from Geoff make Bridgette blow all over his face. Geoff then licked the remains.

"Mmm, you like my pussy, don't you...?" Bridgette asked him seductively. Geoff just smiled.

"Bridgey Bear you better go down on the sand…and get ready for the ride of your life babe." Geoff said as he put Bridgette down softly on the sand as the best part was about to cum.

Geoff then took himself in a pushup position as his hard rough manhood gently slid inside Bridgette's pink walls like a sports car backing through the garage. It was just backing up and pulling through gently. Bridgette soon felt his hard stiffness plunge inside her fluffy pink cave right through the abyss.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, Geofff..." Bridgette moaned lustly as her head cocked to the side in woozy fashion, but she was just begging him to give it to her more. Geoff began to bang through the clit even harder and a bit calmer. The sensation felt a lot warmer than a hot fireplace with all the embers sparkling from the logs. Geoff let out quiet, gentle grunts as if his cock was working out intensely. The more his thrusts came, the bigger his penis was getting because of it.

"Ahhhhhh...ahhhh, Bridge!" Geoff grunted as the rim of his cock began to move faster and faster as Bridgette's moans now became higher and perhaps, even more squealing from the sexual pressure. Their pants became such gentle and not loud, because if they even made one loud moan, they would get in a hell of trouble. The part of Geoff's sweat had fallen right down from his face and landing right on Bridgette's cheek. She may think that it was a bit gross for some hot guy to spray his sweat on her, but Bridgette didn't have a care in the world. The sweat was making her really horny as it is.

Geoff finally latched off of Bridgette and turned her whole body over in which she was now trapped in the doggie style stance. Bridgette was begging Geoff to give to her nice and hard. She was dreaming desperately for this moment to happen. She wanted his sweet bulge inside her ass really bad.

Geoff replied by sticking his huge member, just logging it in really nice and tight in her sweet cunt and pressing in and out carefully. Geoff grabbed on to Bridgette's hips as his 9-inch rod kept on pumping and pumping like a Labrador Retriever in heat when he's giving it hard to a pretty poodle thus making a labradoole. Her ass was now taking a satisfying beating by his hard pink cock.

"Ohhhhhhh, Geoff. More..." Bridgette moaned in pleading form as Geoff's thrusts now started to go at a normally fast pace. Bridgette was wrapped in Geoff's gentle torture through and through. She now started to gleam sweat right over the body as the sweat lubricated right to her pussy, making Geoff penetrate her even faster. It was like the speed of a Ferrari breaking through the limit. Geoff started to feel a little bit of twinge coming right to his cock, as if it were about to reach the limits of ejaculation, but he then broke apart from her as they decided to switch positions.

"Ready to jump?" Geoff said right into her as he laid himself right on the sand. Bridgette soon nodded as Geoff lightly touched her hips again as Bridgette gently shifted her body down as her pussy became slowly impaled by his cock. Her body began to slowly move up and down like a toothbrush. The smooth, hard sensation made Bridgette's moans reach to intense levels.

"Ohhhhhhh...Ohhhhh, Geoffy!" Bridgette moaned in a satisfying sigh. Her moans to Geoff were just like the sweet angels singing in heaven. So precious and so hot. It was just like those the workouts that Bridgette had always done in the local gymnasium in which she was already breaking a sweat. Except this was different, Geoff was already making her sweat like crazy from having this awesome beach sex.

Geoff could pretty much feel something through his manhood about to burst anytime soon. His penis was about to await eruption and Bridgette's professional cock jumping was making Geoff's grunts so vicious like a rabie-infested cat all over, and his series of pantings grew heavily hard as his already bulging penis was now turning a shade of blood red. It was definitely about time for Geoff to reach into an explosion of man-cum.

"Oh, shit! I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!" Geoff slightly yelled out of nowhere as with few bounces made by Bridgette's sweet tender ass to his almighty cock...Geoff's cum had sprayed like a water fountain, shooting inside Bridgette's pink womb, therefore hitting the bulls eye repeatedly as he let out a loud moan that was aggressive.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bridgette relieved sexually as she could feel his man gravy flowing right inside her like a stream of a waterfall just sloshing around. Bridgette had already felt so beat and so satisfied that the sexual tender damage was done. However, there was one more thing left to do as she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah babe?" Geoff asked her.

"Make me taste it please?" Bridgette asked him.

"Okay." Geoff said as he shafted and stroked the cock until where she was sprayed on full-blast all over her face, eyes, nose, and mouth. His cum tasted like the most delicious sunscreen there ever was in the whole world. Some of the cum that Bridgette had inside her mouth…it tasted like chocolate but the white juice looked like suntan lotion.

After a little bit they cleaned up and were redressed as she put her red-one piece lifeguard swimsuit away and she put her white shirt and red shorts back on while he was still wearing his shorts.

"Man…that was the best time I had on the beach in forever I'm glad we waited until everybody left." Bridgette said as she laughed.

"Me too Bridgey Bear…me too." Geoff said as he kissed her as he walked her into the car as he and Bridgette left the beach.

**Well...well…well…what do you think people? Do I still got it? Yes or No?**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Role Reversal

"**The Sexcapades of Gidgette"**

**Disclaimer: This is the second chapter of the revived story known as **"**The Sexcapades of Gidgette" anyway in this story Geoff asks Bridgette to do something that is kind of kinky of weird at the same time. Enjoy!**

It was 10 years after Total Drama All-Stars as Geoff and Bridgette were married as Geoff sat across the table from Bridgette, eating Pasta with Snap Peas, Garlic, Lemon Zest, and Black Pepper that she had made. He was slightly nervous as he was going to ask Bridgette something that he had wanted to for a long time.

"Geoff, are you OK? You seem distracted tonight." Bridgette asked Geoff.

"There's something I want to ask you." Geoff said to Bridgette

"What is it?" Bridgette asked him.

"I was wondering how you feel about role reversal." Geoff asked her.

"Role reversal what's that?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"When we have sex, I am the girl and you are the guy." Geoff

"How could we do that?" Bridgette asked Geoff

"I dress like a girl and you wear a strap on and do me."

"That actually sounds like fun and kinky. I would get to feel like a guy and I think you would look good in some exotic clothes."

"How about tonight, I have the stuff in our spare closet." Geoff said to Bridgette

"You've been thinking about this for quite some time haven't you?" Bridgette asked Geoff

"Yep, I've wanted to ask you about it for quite some time Bridgey-Bear." Geoff said answering her question.

"Let's do it. I want to take that cherry of yours." Bridgette said smiling evilly and kinky

"Well, how long would it take for you to get ready?" Bridgette asked him.

"20 to 30 minutes, depends on how nice you want me to look." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"I want you looking your best, come on Geoff, let's go do this." Bridgette said as she took their plates and put them in the sink then went to their bedroom. Geoff went into the bedroom and grabbed the materials he needed then went into the bathroom. He put the red lipstick on then some light blue sparkly eye liner. He liked how it looked then picked up Bridgette's curler and curled his shoulder length hair until it looked awesome. He stripped naked then reached in the bag and pulled out a white pair of panties with blue lace. He slid them on and they barely covered his dick. He reached in again and pulled out a short skirt that was blue. Next came the bra that was a C cup and ocean blue. He put it on backwards then spun it around and slipped his arms through the loops then put fake boobs in the cups. He reached in the bag one final time and pulled out a ocean blue tank top. He slid it on and it was tight on the chest, making him smile. He ran his hands over his legs and there was slight stubble, but he wanted to make sure that this was a memory they would always share. He hiked the skirt up, then lathered his legs with shaving cream, turned the hot water on in the bath, picked up his razor and started shaving his legs until they were as smooth as his chest. He looked in the mirror and he thought he looked good for a cross dresser. He went to their bedroom and saw Bridgette lying on the bed, naked with her finger rubbing her clit. Geoff gave her the bag and out of it she pulled the final part. A blue 11 inch long cock and white 3 inch round strap on. Bridgette stood up then slipped it on then looked at Geoff.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Bridgette asked Geoff "It is a little big."

"We'll have to go slow, but I know I can handle it." Geoff said as he closed the space in between them and kissed her. She swooned as his tongue entered her mouth and reached down and cupped his butt in her hands.

"Ready for a little role-play baby?" Geoff asked his voice full of lust.

"Anything you want." Bridgette said.

"Do whatever you want with me, I'll be your submissive little slave" Bridgette got seductive smile on her face then shoved Geoff backwards onto the bed.

"Crawl over here and suck my cock you little bitch." Bridgette said with authority in her voice. Geoff got off the bed, onto his hands and knees and crawled to Bridgette's feet. He looked up at her then grabbed her cock and gave it a few strokes before putting the head in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it then started taking more of it in.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmMMMM…" Geoff muffled and moaned until he made vicious gagging noises. Bridgette let him carry on for about a minute then grabbed his hair and pulled him away.

"You've pleased me so far, now I want you to toss my salad." She leaned over the bed and Geoff crawled behind her and spread her small, firm cheeks and licked her pucker hole. She let out a pleasured moan and Geoff stuck his tongue in as far as he could. Bridgette loved it and reached up and tweaked her nipples. "You're doing well you little slut. Keep it up and I'll give you a special treat later." Geoff liked the sound of that and decides to get really kinky with her. He let his saliva roll off his tongue onto her hole then pulled his tongue out and practically shoved his thumb in her ass. Bridgette tensed up then pulled her ass away from Geoff then turned around and smacked him across the face. He looked at her with a hurt face and his eyes started to well up with tears. "Did I tell you to stick your thumb in my butt?"

"No Bridgette." He said.

"Just because I like your tongue in my ass doesn't mean you can stick your finger in you are going to learn to do as I say." She walked over to the closet and pulled out Geoff's white and black studded belt. She sat on the bed then grabbed Geoff by the arm and pulled him across her knee. She grabbed the bottom of his skirt and pulled it up then yanked his panties down to his knees. She gripped the belt and brought it down across his bare cheeks. He let out a small cry of pain. Bridgette grabbed his panties and pulled them off then shoved them in his mouth. "If you make any more noise, it will only get worse, do you understand me?" Geoff looked at her with tears rolling down his face and nodded. She smacked his ass 15 more times then pushed him off of her. She stood above him, stroking the fake cock, with a sneer on her face. "Get ready to have your ass pumped." She turned him over, ripped the panties out of his mouth and gave him a vicious kiss then gripped his bottom lip in her teeth, biting down hard, drawing blood. She pulled on his lip, eliciting a pained yelp from him. The noise gave Bridgette a sick pleasure and her pussy kept getting wetter and wetter. She grabbed his legs then forced them up to the sides of his head.

"Grab your ankles, NOW!" Geoff did as he was told, as he was actually scared of Bridgette. She leaned down until she was eye level with his asshole then started licking it. Geoff held back a moan of sweet pleasure and that only made Bridgette keep licking, even sticking her tongue up his ass. When Geoff finally let out a moan Bridgette pulled her tongue out and shoved 2 fingers in his ass. He tightened around her fingers and this time his moan had pain in it. She started scissoring his hole, stretching it out then spit on it. She pulled her fingers out and put the head of the fake cock against his ass and slowly put the head in. Once it was in, she thrust the rest of it in in one single thrust. Tears of pain started to flow from his eyes but Geoff bit his tongue, not wanting to make Bridgette punish him for making noise. She pulled out then thrust in again. Geoff's cock began to rise and Bridgette gripped it in her hand. She gave it a few strokes as she continued to thrust harder and harder so the stimulator rubbed her clit harder. Bridgette leaned down and using her flexibility took Geoff's cock in her mouth. She took it to the base several times then grabbed his sack and lightly tugged on it before gripping one of Geoff's testicles in her hand and squeezed it and Geoff couldn't help but let out a cry of pain. Sierra stopped her ministrations of his cock and put both hands on her chest then dug her nails violently into his chest; a few of them breaking the skin and blood slowly flowed from the wounds. He looked in eyes with pain and disbelief and Bridgette's eyes only had a cold, hard look to them. Geoff let go of his left ankle and wrapped his hand around his cock and started to masturbate, but Bridgette leaned down and clamped down on his wrist. He let go of his cock and placed his hand back on his ankle.

"You don't move unless I tell you to, understood?" When Geoff didn't respond, Bridgette hit him across the face with a pillow. "I said, understood?"

"Yes Ma'am." Geoff said in a tone that normally would have made Sierra stop as she started thrusting again.

"Bridgette! YES! FUCK ME! FUCK MY ASS SO HARD BRIDGEY BEAR!" Geoff moaned as Bridgette's thrusting became more violent.

"I'm gonna crash waves…I'm gonna cum!" Bridgette yelled out as she pushed the button that was on the strap on and fake semen filled Geoff's ass. Bridgette pulled out and watched with delight as the semen slowly seeped from Geoff's ass. She got into the bag and got a replacement jar and swapped the two out before aiming it in Geoff's face then hit the button, causing it to cascade over Geoff's face, landing in his hair, left eye, in his mouth and all over his face, He swallowed what had landed in his mouth then licked up all that was around his mouth. Bridgette took the strap on off then dropped it on the floor before crawling up on the bed with Geoff, slowly licking the fake semen from his face.

"Geoff? Are you okay?" Bridgette asked him.

"Yeah…just a bit bloodied up." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"I am so sorry I roughed you up…god knows you didn't deserve it." Bridgette said as she started to form tears because of her compassion.

"Oh my God, don't be, that was the greatest thing I have ever experienced. I mean yeah, my face and ass hurt and my nut is burning but all in all that was the best time I've ever had in my life. What do you say we make sex a daily thing?" Geoff asked Bridgette

"That would be fantastic," she said as she slid down the bed to position herself over Geoff's rock hard cock. She impaled herself on him and started bouncing up and down on him immediately. Geoff gripped her hips and rolled so that he was on top and started thrusting into her with all his might. "OH GOD GEOFF, YES! FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME!" Geoff started going faster and the headboard started thumping the wall hard.

"Ohhhhhhh…shit! I'M CUMMING! I'M GONNA CUM!" Geoff said as he tensed up and pulled out just in time as his semen started flying, landing on Bridgette's tits and face. He jerked himself a couple of times, making sure he was dry before collapsing back on the bed. Bridgette got on top of him, his cum getting on the tank top and him, but he didn't care as long as Bridgette was right there with him. He kissed her, running his hands through her laid there for a long time just making out until they decided it was time for bed. Geoff rolled onto his own side and ran his lip stick covered lips from her nose, down her neck, through her cleavage and down to the little bit of pubic hair she had and finally gave her pussy a lick then kiss. He came back to her face and she slapped his ass hard.

"Now I'm dirty, you better clean this off of me." She said. Geoff obeyed her and went to the bathroom then grabbed a wash rag, wet it then went back to the bedroom. He wiped the lipstick off her and she seemed to be happy. "Thank you Geoffy." She kissed him again then took the rag from him then turned him over and wiped the fake semen from his ass then tossed the rag in their dirty clothes hamper.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Geoff. You make me so happy." She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They fell asleep, both relishing in the night's activities.

**Well that's it anyway read and review everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3: Best for Business

**"****The Sexcapades of Gidgette****"**

**Chapter 3: Best for Business.**

**Disclaimer: Gidgette is what's Best for Business!**

"Oh, man...I can't believe this is hell..." a male voice said, as he was in distress. The hard paperwork was getting to him. The pictures to scout who would be the commercial for their "Events by Geoff" party catering company.

It just happened to be Geoff, now 27. He was finally the boss of this agency. He was still devastatingly good looking and handsome than he was 10 years ago. However, the only thing he was missing from his life was someone who he can share his life with but fortunately he had a girlfriend who worked here…and can live up to Geoff's standards.

"Oh, look at these profits...I guess you can blame the economy for this dude…" Geoff said in a frustrating tone as he saw the job report go excruciatingly low...he knew who he had to blame for.

"Ma'am...could you please come in here?" Geoff spoke out, still acting frustrated on the intercom.

As his door opened, it turned out to be none other than his girlfriend Bridgette as she ended up becoming the secretary of the company when he started the company. She looked a little pretty despite having a bun in her hair.

"What do you want, boss? Is there any more job cuts we need to give out?" Bridgette responded with such worry. Geoff's disappointed look on his face clearly said it all from this standpoint.

"Bridgette...ever since we've known each other 11 years, and with our personal relationship making our business fall apart…I've always knew that it would become a problem as I see this month's job report and we've been way too low ever since these last 2 months trying to plan one 16 Year Olds birthday party." Geoff said to her.

"Look, I am so sorry okay. You see, the paperwork of every description from every party was just too hard...my brain just couldn't take it anymore I mean one person wanted a limo with a hot tub that's impossible..." Bridgette replied in such tiredness. Geoff just refused to buy it one way.

"Bridgette, I'm sorry I have to do this, but...I'm gonna have to let you go..." Geoff spoke with such disappointment and such compassion. "...I wish you luck in the future..."

Bridgette felt so sad and disappointed.

"But...why...?" Bridgette asked him as her heart was about to break.

"It's just the way the job market is, Bridgette. We all gotta move on no matter what." he spoke to her as he left for the desk. However, Bridgette still wanted to stay as secretary. It was a little inhumane for Geoff to do such damage to her. That is why, Bridgette had a little plan up her sleeve, and so without Geoff knowing, she ended up locking the door.

"But isn't there...something...I can do to get my job back...?" Bridgette responded, still looking dejected, and yet a little sensual.

"I'm sorry, Bridgette...but I have no choice. You understand..." Geoff said, not even looking back at her.

"Well, even if it's..." she spoke out as Bridgette undid the bun on her hair, letting it all down and slowly, but surely, undid some of the buttons from her white, long collared shirt, revealing a sky blue lacy bra. "...these?"

As Geoff finally turned around, his eyes just popped open at Bridgette's sexually C-cup breasted cleavage.

"Whoa...Bridge...?" he jumped in surprise of the way Bridgette was now acting. It was as if she became a total nymph. Geoff clenched back in his seat as she approached him.

"Come on...? There must be something we can do to make sure we're both extremely happy..." Bridgette said to him in an erotic manner as he sat on his lap like a hot Blonde playboy bunny.

"Well...I'm-I'm..." Geoff stuttered trying desperately to say something that would disappoint Bridgette, but she refused to let him speak as Bridgette put her perfectly manicured finger on his perfect tender lips, therefore shushing him.

"The truth is...I feel really disappointed that my clients have been lying to me about what they have been wanting…I really want to keep my job so badly...so will you get my job back...I promise that I'll work...harder...and faster...I promise I'll do whatever you say..." Bridgette said to him acting so desperate and sexually as her sexy entrancing voice made Geoff's spine chill with satisfaction.

The way that Geoff was looking at her hot cleavage made him blush with pleasure. Geoff had no way out of this...he had no choice but to something drastic...and that was to hold her in his arms, and place his puffy lips around her pink plump lips. How, the sensation felt so electric. It was like sparks of fire glowing through a passionate nocturnal night.

The way that their tongues connected, rubbing and wiggling against each other, tasting everyone of their sweet sugarcoated saliva like hard candy. The sensation made Geoff's hands take off Bridgette's white-collar shirt with such strength. Meanwhile, Bridgette's magic fingers soon took a hold of Geoff's black-collared shirt and revealed his unbelievable six-pack abs.

"Ohhhhh..." Bridgette moaned and lusted at the sight as her lips started to attack Geoff's tender, tanned neck. The sensation started to make him moan as well.

Geoff felt his hand was coming down on Bridgette's lower back and down to her incredible ass. So soft, and so smooth...his left hand couldn't take it anymore, so he gave it a little smack and a squeeze. Bridgette soon felt it. At most, times that would be an offense in the workplace, due to sexual harassment, but Bridgey Bear was turned on by this.

"Ohhhh...I'm a dirty filthy and a slut...spank me some more..." she desperately whispered into his ear as Geoff's stone-like hand squeezed her ass once again. With every smack, Bridgette felt horny like a funeral in New Orleans. "Mmm...You like my ass...?"

"...I love it..." Geoff whispered as he still kissed her forbidden pink lips. Bridgette then soon decided to go down on him softly. Justin could feel his pants being unzipped as something inside him so large and so hard was begging to be let out on front of her.

As Bridgette zipped down...she saw his brilliant manhood almost poke at her with much surprise. She was amazingly impressed by Geoff's size, all 12 inches coming at her.

"Ooooooh..." she gazed with such lust as her brilliant lips touched the head of his dick and gently shoved inside his whole erected bulge. Heather's whole head bobbed up and down slowly and grabbed his hard, throbbing manhood for control.

"Ohhhhhhhhh..." Geoff moaned uncontrollably as her whole saliva dripped down from the rim of his cock to the side of his balls. The smile on his face felt so good as his hard throbbing manhood was being so juicy and so wet.

"MMMMMMMMmmmmm..." she muffled as she just sucked it so deep and so hard. He knew how Bridgette became very good at deepthroating a hot person. Even if it happened to be her very own devastatingly handsome boss. The taste was just so long lasting, so sugary, and a little bit sour. She then soon breaks out of the soft wet blowjob. Geoff had a bit of sexual satisfaction in his face.

Bridgette soon laid her whole body on the whole table and spreading her legs. Her whole body was urging Justin to go on top of her.

"Please...take me..." she spoke seductively as Geoff's king like hands soon unstrapped Bridgette's sky blue bra, revealing her perfect CC breasts. It was almost larger than Heather's, but it had a lot of grab.

Geoff then decided to take his gorgeous lips, get her right nipple, and breast altogether. That hot tongue circling around her nipple with a playful lick and suck, trying to make it erect. The taste to him felt so satisfying and felt so shudderous...

"Ohhhhhhhhh..." Bridgette moaned ecstatically as her fingers relaxed rubbing Geoff's soft blonde hair all over. She could tell he uses the same shampoo as her. The smell, the aroma...it was slowly intoxicating to her.

Geoff then went to attack at the left breast. To enhance the pleasure, he lifted her breast again and felt a lick all over. Bridgette felt a little shudder as his wet tongue made her left nipple erect than the right.

"Mmmmmm...you like sucking my titties, huh...?" she asked him sweetly and nicely as she gazed at the sexy partying boss.

"Yeah...but I'm gonna love this much more..." Geoff whispered muskily right into her ear seductively. His hard manhood gently inserted inside her with such caution and started giving one gentle thrust after another. The sensation flowed Bridgette's juices as she wrapped her soft arms around his bosses neck for control.

"Ahhhhh...yes..." she moaned once again as her head moved to the side, taking the gentle sexual pain that she was giving from his monstrous cock. Geoff had a bit of an "I'll-take-it-easy-on-you" look in his face. His grunts felt so nice and quiet, and it was the fact that it was turning Bridgette on.

"Mmmmmm..." he moaned softly, knowing that his cock felt so hot and comfortable inside her like molting lava. He was one of those guys who really liked it nice and slow, and for Bridgette, she loved guys who were like that. Just sweet sexual, and protective.

"Ohhhh, Geoff..." she moaned once again, carefully thrusting his name into his ear. After the thrusting stopped, Geoff then looked at Bridgette with such pure and wild animalistic lust. It was like he was some sort of werewolf or a bulldog looking at its prey fiercely.

"You wanna ride me now...?" his sexy, stirring voice said once again as he picked Bridgette up, knowing that the sensation she felt was preventing her from answering. So Geoff clearly made that answer for her until…

"Yes…Mr. Geoff…please fuck me." Bridgette said to Geoff.

With such sexual intent in both of their eyes, Geoff took a hold of Bridgette's tan hips and started to rock her gently as his thick hard cock thrust her up and down gently. He was so careful.

"Ohhhhhhh, yes...Ohhhhh, goddd..." Bridgette moaned softly as her whole body gyrated like the comfortable ocean. Geoff always loved seeing her like this, always sweating away from the workspace with the hard paperwork. Now his fantasy of having sex with the woman Geoff dated back on Total Drama turning into his sexy secretary was making his sweat-filled dream come true.

"Ahhhhh..." Geoff moaned consistently loud as Bridgette's perfect manicured fingers squeezed his so-beautiful ass. His dick grew so hard with ever thrust, it looked like at first it was growing to unbelievable heights. He started pumping deeper and deeper until it was time to change positions.

As soon as they panted, Bridgette soon looked down on Geoff with pure sexual nirvana.

"You want me on doggie, now...?" Bridgette said with a wicked smile on her face like it was her birthday present.

Geoff's smile on his face definitely was yes enough as Bridgette gently placed herself on all fours around his whole entire desk, as he grabbed her hips once again.

"Please...put it inside me..." Bridgette spoke desperately at him, urging to put his hard already-red cock inside her ass. He did softly as he thrusted and pounded at her real nicely. It had a very smooth feeling at first, but with every thrust, Geoff's speed started to increase tenfold.

"Ohhhhh..." he moaned loudly once again, in face so loudly...that the rest of the employees of the company could almost hear their forbidden sex romp upstairs. Geoff even grabbed her soft, beautiful, relaxing long blonde hair making her look like one sexy pony.

"GEOFF! Faster...Faster! OhhhhhhhHHHHH...!" Bridgette screamed urgently as Geoff started to pound away at her squeezable ass completely. The pleasure soon took its toll on Geoff who began to sweat all over his hot breathless physique. Something started to shake Geoff's throbbing penis hard like an earthquake. It looks like he was about to make it.

"Oh...I'm gonna cum! I'M GONNA CUM! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Geoff shouted to the sky as with one final satisfying thrust, his hot stream of cum shot inside Bridgette's hotbox uncontrollably. His dirty seed was planted on tight with no way to get out.

He then gently took his hot dick out and shafted it straight to Bridgette's face where she was sprayed on full-blast. His cum tasted like the most delicious candy there ever was in the whole world. Some of the cum that Bridgette had inside her mouth, melted it inside just like Poi. After the whole sweat-filled session was done, Bridgette then looked at her boss innocently.

"So...will you keep me and my job...?" Bridgette spoke to him as she was starting to take a few breaths.

"Yes...and please...don't ever let me down again...secretary..." Geoff looked at her full sexual force knowing that Bridgette would not disappoint him this time. As she soon wiped the whole cum from her body. Bridgette soon got redressed in her sexy secretary outfit and headed for the door, but not without turning to Geoff first.

"Oh and Geoff...please call me..." Bridgette spoke softly and sexually as she blew a kiss at his hot and sexy boss and lover. Geoff then soon caught her air kiss as she closed the door behind her. He then started to relax like he was so proud of what he done.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh...you think you know what's best for Business? Think again Triple H...I know what is best for business." he spoke out as Geoff took a very light nap after a really long and stressful day. Displaying one hell of a smile towards his nice curved lips.

For Bridgette and her appetite for erotic lust though...she would do just anything to satisfy his boss once more just for her job...and she would never disappoint him for a really, long time...and that was Best for Business.

**I just burned Triple H to the ground.**

**Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Touchdown Geoff!

**"****The Sexcapades of Gidgette****"**

**Chapter 4: Touchdown Geoff!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing except for this…enjoy!**

Football was one of the traditions on Thanksgiving other then eating…however

It just happened to be Geoff Michaels, the newest quarterback of the Atlanta Falcons. It all happened when Matt Ryan was put out in a season-opening injury. That injury signaled no hope for the team to go on to the Super Bowl. Enter Geoff, a former party boy-turned-quarterback. He was always enthralled into the game. That must be the reason why he impressed everyone in Atlanta, by leading the team in an impressive 16-1 record. His passes and his receptions became legendary as he also received the Player of the Year award, The MVP, and more.

For celebrating their latest victory against the Carolina Panthers on Thanksgiving...Geoff had decided to treat everyone to beers. Even though he does not drink beer because of his morals, he was always kind enough to share with his teammates. One of his teammates (Roddy White) decided to approach him.

"Yo, Geoff. Thanks for treating us to drinks dude." said Roddy White right to Geoff, who was still dressed in his Atlanta Falcons uniform.

"No problem. You go along without me. I'll catch up, I have to see my girlfriend for a minute." Geoff replied as his teammate headed out for the door.

"Sure, man. You always got our back. You're better than that Dumbass Matt Ryan." Roddy responded to him as he left.

Geoff then was left by himself just to get his uniform off, but before he can have the chance to, a sexy voice cut him off from afar.

"Hey, Geoffy..."

Geoff then turned around to see Bridgette, dressed in her sexy Atlanta Falcons cheerleader outfit. After the Total Drama series ended, they had decided to become really a couple by getting married and living in a mansion in Buckhead, Georgia. However, Bridgette somehow had a way to mold their relationship much further.

"I liked what you did back there...those moves were breathtaking...it really made me distracted from the game." Geoff spoke to her as he tried to get his uniform off. He was desperately trying to get it off, but to no avail.

"Thanks and I wish I could say the same about you...I loved seeing you sweat out there." Bridgette said, as she started to blush. Bridgette had decided to become the captain for the Atlanta Falcons cheerleading team, just so that she could find it as a stepping-stone to Broadway after she retired from surfing. She always knew that he found something so mysterious inside Geoff. It was not because of his parties or his time away from her because of football.

But it was perhaps that he was a true gentleman to her and he would always treat her right.

"That's really thoughtful of you Bridgey Bear, but my uniform seems to be stuck here..." Geoff spoke to her as he tried to get his pants off.

"Well...let me help you with that..." Bridgette murmured her voice as he slowly untied Geoff's pants, which was growing in a slightly huge bulge. It must have felt like 12 inches.

"Um...Bridgette...w-what in the name of Arthur Blank are you doing?" Geoff shuddered as Bridgette took his tight pants completely off in which his brilliant hard 12-inch cock was showing off to her. Geoff's playing must have grown harder inside his pants.

"Just helping you out...MmmmmmmMMMMMM..." Bridgette said as he started licking off the head of his dick. Then carefully, she slowly and slightly inserted the whole thing in her whole mouth.

"Bridgette, I...I...Ohhhhhhhhh...Holy shit..." he moaned slightly as Bridgette slowly bobbed her head up and down, sucking on that huge blood-veined cock like she was licking a coca cola-flavored lollipop.

"MMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmMMMMMMM..." Bridgette muffled, as those gulping sounds was making her swallow his dick even deeper inside. It was leaving his pulpy schlong a wet-filled mess. Her sweet saliva was even wrapped up all around his incredible huge manhood.

"Mmmmm...I like that Bridgette...who knew you were so good at this...?" Geoff said, smiling at her being impressed by that wet blowjob of hers.

"Thank you...now sit down..." Bridgette said to him as she was now in charge. "...because I'm gonna show you those sexy moves of mine that caught your attention..."

"A little strip show? Nice..." he said joyously as he relaxed with one hand and his hand on his wet hard-on.

Instead of a cheer, Bridgette gave Geoff a striptease-like lap dance. It was just so ecstatic and orgasmic on the other. The way she gyrated those luscious hips of hers on his lap. The way those long, smooth legs of hers was wrapped along Geoff's shoulders while he was smoothly masturbating himself.

"Ooooooh...my pussy feels like it wants to get wet..." Bridgette said very sweetly onto him. Her crotch area got closer to Geoff's face.

"No problem..." he said tenderly as he slowly took Bridgette's red and black skirt off and her underwear off, revealing to be her sweet, sugar-flavored pussy. It was so tight and it was so mouthwatering that Geoff's hard tongue wanted to be wrapped around her delicious cunt.

He did as his sweet pink tongue was rubbing her tight vagina over and over again like a speedboat. What is most interesting was that Bridgette's leg was still glued to his shoulder. This made their position really worth interesting.

"Ohhhhhh...good boy...ahhh..." Bridgette moaned as he was licking off on her fine puss like a happy bulldog. The way that Geoff was making circular motions on his tongue was arousing Bridgette to the brink of climax.

"MMMMMMMMmmmmmMMMMMM...!" he muffles with his watering mouth still on her sweet pink clit. As he kept on munching, Bridgette slowly took her upper-bodied uniform off which revealed her most glorious CC breasts there ever was. So plump, so soft and so squeezable. She hanged on to the back of Geoff's head for something was about to burst inside of her.

"Oh my god! You're gonna make me cum! Make me cum! Ohhhhhhhhh...!" she let out a horny yell across the locker room as with a series of several rubbings, licks, and tongue penetration...Bridgette's sweet sugar and honey-coated pussy came all over Geoff's face like the Centennial Fountain in Downtown Atlanta, Georgia. He soon cleaned all her love juices off with a towel.

"Mmmmmm...you lick really good...you wanna fuck my ass now...?" Bridgette spoke to Geoff seductively as she bent over doggie style for him. In pretty much in the words of football, she was put in the hiking position.

"Mmm...I've been there..." Geoff replied muskily as Bridgette begged him to put his strong, bulging manhood inside her. Geoff soon approached her tight ass, inserting himself onto her. With a firm grasp, he gently pulled it in and out repeatedly just to add the sensation.

"Ohhhhh...your cock feels so hot..." Bridgette said, feeling the sensation. She just loved it so soft and sometimes she just likes it so hard inside her. Geoff even gave her a smack in the ass erotically. The way that Geoff was smacking and fucking her ass on the same time was making Bridgette 755 times the speed of light horny.

"Ohhhhhhh, god...ohhh, you want it hard...?" Geoff said, moaning and asking Bridgette at the same time.

"Yes, fuck me harder! Harder!" Bridgette screamed erotically, pressuring him to increase his speed. He did, in which his penetration on Heather was building some sort of static electricity never before seen.

Their body heat was so intense; it was like over 173 degrees when you mold them together. Geoff started grunting ferociously like a sexual beast in the heat as the sweat dropped right on Bridgette's back. It was just like a workout in some cases. Those bulge muscles got huger with every thrust he made.

"Oh, god...! I love it I fucking love it Geoffy! Fuck Me! Fuck Me! OHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bridgette let out a pitch perfect scream so hard, it even shattered one of the glass windows. It never seemed to affect Geoff, showing why she was a brilliant sexy screamer.

As they broke out of the doggie style, Bridgette soon stood face to face with Geoff. He just out one horny look on his face.

"You want go on top of me now...?" Bridgette said, panting and craving for more as both of their faces started to glisten sweat.

"Yes...I want you so bad..." Geoff whispered inside of her, panting as well. Their gaze was all too passionate and erotic for the sparks to contain itself.

He gently sat her in a bench, making Bridgette spread her legs, and begging Geoff to invade her once again by teasing him with her pussy.

"Enter me..." Bridgette commanded him as Geoff lay on top of her and started gyrating his hips on her and pounding her nice and tight. I guess those pushups was paying its dues on him. He thrusted her very slowly once again. Their eyes started reaching pure rapture as his sweat was falling right on top of Geoff.

"Oh, fuck...please don't stop, Geoff...don't stop...ohhhhhh..." she moaned desperately as her hands clenched Geoff's tattooed butt hard. Geoff was caught by surprise because of that unexpected grasp. She started to touch Geoff's pure raw flesh for turbulation.

"Ohhhhhhhhh...Ahhhhhhh...!" Geoff grunted hard like a ferocious hawk just looking for its prey. However, Bridgette was the prey that was just so sweet for Geoff to contain itself. His horse-like cock started pounded her hard on top.

"Oh, Geoff! I want your baby inside me!" Bridgette yelled in a horny fashion as Geoff kept pounding on her pussy hard like an earthquake. Their moans and grunts increased with such velocity and such rough extension that something so vibrating and something so loudly was coming inside Geoff. He was about to erupt just as the crowd does when he scores a touchdown. It was going to be the biggest, horniest moment of his life.

"Bridgette, I'm gonna cum!" He screamed back as with one final thrust of his hard cock, he shot out white semen intensely inside Bridgette several times like a geyser erupting a few times with long streams shooting in the air.

"Get some on me immediately." Bridgette said as Geoff took the cock from inside of her and stroke it a few times until 10 salty shots fired all over her mouth and face as they caught their breath and got redressed.

"Geoffrey Michaels you were an animal today…I knew you look horny inside of me." Bridgette smiled passionately as Geoff smiled back in a rough and sexual fashion.

"I am...and I know that I can fulfill everything you ever wished for...we will do this again..." He whispered softly in her eyes again as they finished with a passionate tongue kiss on their perfect set of lips.

It felt so good seeing their tongues embrace one another during a night of passionate role-playing sex. So warm and enjoyable like a piece of melted M&M'S.

**Author's Note.**

**First, there are some Atlanta references, which I can explain.**

**Arthur Blank is the Atlanta Falcons owner, Coca-Cola its headquarters is located here in Atlanta. The Centennial Fountain is in at Centennial Olympic Park in Downtown Atlanta. 755 is the amount of Homeruns that Hank Aaron hit in his baseball career, and finally 173 is referring to former pro wrestler Goldberg's undefeated winning streak from September 22****nd**** 1997 to December 27****th**** 1998 when he wrestled in WCW which headquarters were in Atlanta, GA and he was from Atlanta as well so there you go. **

**That was my late thanksgiving present to all of my readers as Geoff scored a touchdown! Happy Late Thanksgiving. **

**Read and review!**


End file.
